Pokemon Destiny
by The Sealed Beast
Summary: A New journey begins! Destiny is a 10 year old boy that just begins his pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Destiny Version**

"Bye Destiny!" , "Take care of yourself!" called his mum. Destiny was just a ordinary 10 year old boy that was just beginning his pokemon journey, and he couldn't wait! But… he was very late! ,all the pokemon trainers were leaving the pokemon lab with a great big smile on their faces, each looking at their bright red pokeballs… "Oh no! Are there any left!?" Destiny rushed inside the lab and then he triped on something! Destiny looked up, it was his rival Chaos! "Hey you tripped me!" "who cares, you are late and there aren't any more pokemon left!" "**WHAAAAT!**" "no more left!" Chaos left the pokemon lab laughing. "no more left…" Destiny ran up to Professor Oak, "is it true? Are there no more pokemon!?" "We do have one other but…" "I don't care what pokemon it is please can I have it!" "okay" said Professor Oak giving him the last pokeball. Destiny called out his new pokemon from the pokeball. It was a little Eevee sleeping quietly on the floor, then slowly awakened with a yawn. "An Eevee, Wow!" "why didn't anyone pick Eevee?" " It lacks at power and defence." Professor Oak said. "Idont care if it lacks at all its stats, I would pick it anyway!" said Destiny. He ran out of the pokemon lab in a hurry "I'm going to be a pokemon master! No matter what!" Eevee yawned loudly. Eevee you can rest in the pokeball for a while. Eevee tried to hide behind a stone and moaned. "Are you afraid of the pokeball?" "if you don't want to go in the pokeball you don't have to." Said Destiny. Destiny and Eevee walked slowly into the forest as a wild pokemon approached them… **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Destiny Version #2**

A wild Tangela appeared in front of Destiny and Eevee, "Go Eevee!" said Destiny. Eevee ran behind Destiny in fear "Eevee!" "You can do it!" Eevee hesitated to attack the wild pokemon. Tangela came charging up to Eevee and hit it with a constrict attack, Eevee moaned and used defence curl. Tangela then used constrict again but this time Eevee defence was stronger and constrict did nothing to Eevee, "Eevee use tackle!" Eevee wasn't afraid of Tangela anymore and it hit Tagela with a powerful tackle attack. Tangela had fallen to the ground and fainted. "We win!" said Destiny "Good work Eevee!" Eevee felt proud of itself so it did a little victory dance.

As Destiny and Eevee approached the exit of the forest, something approached in front of the exit and it was huge, it was a Tangrowth! "A Tangrowth!" "wow!" Eevee dashed behind Destiny.

"Wait a minute…" "This is a relative of that Tangela and he doesn't look happy!" Tangrowth attacked Destiny with a ancientpower attack, Destiny fell to the ground and so did Eevee who had been hiding behind Destiny. It started to raise its arm and prepared for a power whip attack, But Eevee dashed in front of Destiny and used growl attack, lowering its attack power. It used power whip on Eevee but didn't do as much damage as it usually does. Eevee used sand attack and completely disappeared in thin air! Then Eevee approached Tangrowth using tackle attack with **critical energy**, it took Tangrowth out and Eevee won the battle! **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Destiny Version #3**

Destiny and Eevee walked out of the forest and approached Viridian City, happily Destiny and Eevee ran to the pokemon center to regain some enrgy after those intense battles. Eevee ran around Destiny wanting to battle another pokemon "You want to battle now, ok then lets find a trainer!" Destiny and Eevee looked around the city for a while and didn't find anyone to battle. "Where is everyone?" said Destiny, then a young girl said "there in the Viridian training house."

"my brother is there right now." "thanks" said Destiny. As Destiny And Eevee approached the training house someone walked out, it was Chaos! "Chaos!" "Destiny?" "what are you doing here?" "I'm going to battle all the people in the training house!" "I've already beaten all of them easily, they were pathetic!" Chaos walked away…

"Lets go Eevee!" Destiny and Eevee was challenged by a bug catcher, The bug catcher sent out a Syther and Destiny chose Eevee. Syther was very fast and striked first with a powerful wing attack!, but Eevee avoided the attack and hit it with tackle attack. Syther then attacked Eevee with quick attack, Eevee couldn't avoid the attack. Eevee used tail whip lowering Syther's defence and then striked with a powerful tackle attack and Syther was knocked out! Destiny and Eevee won! Destiny left the training house and left Viridian city when they approached another forest, The Viridian Forest! Destiny and Eevee battled all the trainers inside and exited the Viridian forest. Then they came across a place called Pewter City, the first gym leader, Brock lived in this town. "Lets challenge the gym leader Eevee!" Eevee felt like nothing can beat it. As they entered the gym a trainer fled as fast as he could and said "brock is unstoppable!" Destiny "it is harder than I thought." Said Destiny as he approached the **gym leader Brock**, "I am gym leader Brock and I am the first gym leader for you to battle!" "Can I do this thought Destiny… **End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Destiny Version #4

"I choose you!, Eevee!" Eevee jumped from behind Destiny and gave a growl. "Go Graveler!" a big rock appeared in the middle of the battle field and then stood on it's two stone feet. It roared fiercely at Eevee. "Rock throw now!" Graveler threw a huge rock double the size of Eevee! Eevee barely dodged the rock and attacked with tackle. Graveler didn't feel a thing "magnitude!" The floor shook violently and Eevee lost it's balance falling on the solid floor.

"Eevee are you ok?" Eevee got back up shaking with fear "use defence curl!" Eevee's defence raised but Eevee fell down losing all it's energy and fainted. "Eevee..." "another easy win!" said brock laughing "don't worry kid, theres always next time."

Destiny smiled "don't worry Eevee, we will win someday!" Eevee smiled then fell asleep. Destiny rushed to the pokemon center and Eevee was fully healed. Destiny and Eevee trained all day after the battle with Brock against trainers and wild pokemon. Destiny also had tried to teach Eevee Dig but Eevee had always failed to land the attack on its opponents. "Hello kid." Said Brock "im back!" said Destiny "and im going to win this time!" "go Graveler!" "I choose you Eevee!" "Eevee use sand attack!" Eevee vanished "Graveler use magnitude, magnitude hits the whole battle field so there's no escape!" Graveler's magnitude did hit the whole battle field but Eevee wasn't hit! "But How?!" said Brock amazed. "Now Eevee bite him!" "Graveler!, Eevee is on your back!" said Brock, Graveler took critical amount of damage but refused to face defeat.

"Eevee use bite again!" Graveler took another critical attack but this time it fainted. "you did great Graveler!" said Brock, "Go Steelix!" Steelix was a huge snake like creature made of steel and Destiny knew this would be their hardest fight yet! "Steelix use sandstorm!" a sandstorm cam out of nowhere and Eevee was trapped in it! "Eevee use dig out of the sandstorm!" Eevee refused to use dig and continued to take damage from the sandstorm. "Now Steelix use fire fang!" The fire extinguished the sandstorm but Eevee was hit! "Eevee I know how much times we failed using dig but this time I know it won't fail!" Eevee believed in Destiny and used dig! Eevee was nowhere to be seen, it was underground then Eevee dashed out of a hole and hit Steelix with an super effective dig attack whitch did an amazing amount of damage so powerful that Steelix was knocked out with one attack! "You have proven yourself worthy I proudly give you the Pewter City badge! "We did it Eevee!" Eevee felt very proud and then fell over and fainted. Destiny smiled "Its been a long day Eevee…"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Destiny Version #5

Destiny and Eevee are walking along a trail leading to the amazing mt. moon. "Hey what's that?" said Destiny confused, "how were we supposed to get past a dead end?" "you have to go through mt. moon." Said an old man. "Thanks." Destiny walked in and Eevee followed, "wow its really dark in here!" "Hey you!" said a girl with orange hair "is this the way to Pewter City?" "yeah, why are you asking?" said Destiny "Oh I have a friend living there that I want to visit." Said the mysterious girl said "oh by the way and I'm Misty, who are you?" "I'm Destiny and this is Eevee." "cool an Eevee, anyway I have to go, bye." Misty left mt. moon. "Anyway Eevee lets find our way out of here!" after Destiny and Eevee found their way out they approached Cerulean City, the next city with the next gym in it. "we're here!" said Destiny in a relief "it took so long to get out of that cave!" "right Eevee?" Eevee nodded it's head. "The gym!, there it is!" "huh? Its closed!" Destiny asks a young boy why the gym is closed. "Its closed because Misty the gym leader went to visit someone." Said the boy. "Oh thanks." "I guess we have to wait then Eevee."

"Misty, Misty, where have I heard that name before?" "aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Help me!" said a voice down at the bridge. "Eevee lets go!" Destiny and Eevee rushed to the bridge and saw a little boy and infront of him was a raging Tentacruel! "a Tentacruel!" "Eevee use tackle!" Eevee dashed towards Tentacruel faster than Destiny had seen it before! "that's not tackle, that's quick attack!" Eevee hit the Tentacruel with a powerful quick attack. Tentacruel looked dizzy for a moment then attacked with bubblebeam, and Eevee was hit! "Eevee use quick attack one more time!" Eevee attacked Tentacruel and it fainted. "we did it!" Eevee cheered. "Why was that Tentacruel attacking you?" "a trainer made this Tentacruel really mad and then he blamed me saying that I told him to do it!" said the little boy "sounds like my rival Chaos!" "Chaos…" End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Destiny Version #6

Destiny and Eevee waited and waited for the gym leader to arrive but no one came… They had been waiting for four hours but no one came…

"Where is the gym leader!" Destiny said out loud, Eevee yawned very loudly "I guess we have to wait till tomorrow." Destiny sighed, so they went to the nearest pokemon center for a sleep. The next day the gym door was unlocked and inside was the orange haired girl from mt. moon, "hey where's the gym leader?" Destiny said "I know you from mt. moon !" said the girl "you're Destiny right." "yeah I'm Destiny from pallet town." "My friend Brock told me that you will be here." "Brock told you, why?" "Because I'm the gym leader, Misty!" she said "you're the gym leader, finally!" "let's battle now!" said Misty. "I choose you Eevee!" "go Poliwhirl!" this Pokemon had a spiral on its belly and two glove like hands that made it look tough. "Use sand attack now Eevee!" Eevee wanted to use sand attack but there was no sand around the area because it was covered with water! "Poliwhirl use water gun!" a thick spray of water was sprayed on Eevee and it lost its balance on the platform and fell in! "Eevee use quick attack!" though Eevee was in the water and had nowhere to stand, it was so fast that Eevee was able to run on water! A direct hit, straight on Poliwhirl's stomach! "Poliwhirl use mud shot!" a gunk of mud shot out of Poliwhirl's spiral and had a direct hit on Eevee! "Eevee use tail whip!" Eevee lowered Poliwhirl's defence power "now use tackle!" Eevee's tail whip had lowered it's defence just enough that Poliwhirl was easily knocked out! "Go Politoed!" a frog like pokemon appeared in the water. "Politoad use bounce!" Politoad leaped out of the water and tried to land on Eevee but Eevee dodged it just before it landed. "Eevee use bite!" Eevee tried to bite Politoad but Politoad was to fast for Eevee.

"Politoad use perish song!" "If I lose you lose too because perish song makes all pokemon faint in a certain amount of turns!" said Misty "All Pokemon!" said Destiny shocked "Eevee let's take it out before perish song takes effect!" Eevee dashed towards Politoad with quick attack and hit Politoad but it did not stop using perish song! "use quick attack repeatedly on Politoad!" Eevee hit Politoad over and over but Politoad would not give up! "You can do it Eevee! Use tail whip and tackle!" Eevee's tail whip took effect and lowered Politoad's defence and Tackle was a direct hit! Politoad wobbled and wobbled but kept its balance but… Eevee knocked it over with a final quick attack and Politoad fainted. "We did it Eevee!" "we won!" Misty gave the Cerulean City gym Badge and congratulated Destiny for a great win.

As Destiny and Eevee walk through the exit of Cerulean City, they spot a strike of lightning coming from a bird who seemed low on heath and fell into a stream of water. "what was that Eevee?" "lets go see!" End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Destiny Version #7

Destiny and Eevee ran to the stream of water and paused when a man that seemed just older than Destiny, the man said "This an out of bounds area kid!" "Really?" said Destiny "But a bird like pokemon just fell in that lake!" "Bird like Pokemon! So it fell in our trap…" said the man "You did this!" said Destiny angrily "Why did you do that!" "Because, We are team Thunder!" said the three grunts appearing out of nowhere. "Well stop it!" said Destiny even angrier than before. "Make us!" said the main grunt standing in the middle of the two other grunts. "Fine!" said Destiny "Go Eevee!" Eevee jumped ready to battle. "That thing is so small!" said one of the grunts while they laughed. "Go Magneton!" said the main grunt while the others said "Go Magnemite!" "Magnemite use thunder wave!" both Magnemite shot rays of electricity paralysing Eevee making it unable to move! "Eevee!" said Destiny shocked "Magneton use tri -attack!" "You too Magnemite!" said the two other grunts. All of their pokemon had either a ball of ice, fire or thunder floating in front of them and then they shot them at Eevee but Eevee was luckily able to dig a hole while they were charging the attack even if it was paralysed! "Eevee stay underground to avoid all of their attacks!" Eevee dug deeper and deeper until it was unable to be seen. "Magneton use lock-on!" Magneton started looking at the ground able to see through it and located Eevee. "Now use discharge!" Bolts of electricity went in every direction and hit the magnemite but they did not take to much damage and it went down the hole that Eevee had made and a cry came out of the hole like it was badly hurt. "Eevee are you okay?" Eevee moaned again and again in pain. The grunts laughed loudly and walked towards the lake. "Eevee…" said Destiny silently and sadly "I'm coming!" Destiny dashed down the hole bravely and fell down a steep rock that was in the ground "Ouch!!!" said Destiny loudly. As Destiny continued to walk more and more steep he approached a dead end. "A dead end!?" "But how?" said Destiny sadly "Where is Eevee?" he moaned "Eevee where are you?!" he shouted out loud, then suddenly he heard a small voice close by "Eevee?" he said to him self as he moved the rocks. Then he saw Eevee in pain "Eevee we need to go to the pokemon center!" said Destiny as he picked up Eevee but then Eevee groaned in even more pain than before. Destiny couldn't take Eevee out of the area or leave for help' Destiny had no idea what to do… "Eevee……" Destiny said quietly… End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon Destiny Version #8

Destiny sadly looked at Eevee not knowing what to do and sighed. He rubbed Eevee's back. But then something approached Destiny and Eevee, it was a Larvitar. "A Lavitar?" said Destiny, Lavitar saw Eevee was badly hurt and Lavitar wanted to help Eevee. "You want to help Eevee?" said Destiny happily, Lavitar nodded. Lavitar ran off and climbed up a steep wall on the way. Lavitar dashed out of the cave that Eevee had dug to and ran off for help. "Look at that Lavitar." said one of the grunts of team thunder as they approached the lake, "Its going to the pokemon center." the grunt continued. "It doesn't look hurt." said another grunt. "Maybe its trying to help a hurt pokemon?" said one of the grunts. "Lets snatch it!" he continued. "Oh hello Lavitar." Said nurse Joy as Lavitar appeared by the front door of the pokemon center. "What's wrong Lavitar, is someone hurt?" Lavitar nodded "Bring this to them, it's a super potion!" said nurse Joy worried about the hurt pokemon. Lavitar dashed out of the pokemon center and ran to the cave, "Look, Lavitar is running into that cave with a super potion!" said the team thunder grunt, "lets get it!" he continued. Lavitar ran into the cave and approached Destiny and Eevee. "Lavitar!" said Destiny happily Lavitar jumped off the ledge and gave Destiny the super potion. "A super potion!, just what we need!" Destiny sprayed Eevee with the super potion and Eevee leaped up from the ground and danced with joy. "Eevee, you're better!" but then… whoosh! Team thunder's Magnemite shot Eevee with a thunderbolt attack. Eevee fell over but leaped up again, then Lavitar started using harden over and over and over until it's defence wouldn't go higher! Another Magnemite came and then a Magneton! "Those are team thunder's pokemon!" said Destiny angrily then the Magnemites and Magneton used thunderbolt all together sure to do a lot of damage! Eevee and Destiny was approached by Lavitar and Lavitar shielded them from the attack. "Lavitar!" said Destiny shocked. Lavitar appeared from the smoke with not a scratch! "Lavitar was using harden for a while causing it's defence to go up!" said Destiny amazed. Team thunder appeared after laughing loudly, "You again!" said the team thunder grunts laghing while they spoke. "Magnemite use shock wave!" said one of the grunts "You too Magnemite!" said the other grunt "Use tri-attack Magneton!" said the last grunt. All of team thunder's pokemon attacked Destiny, Eevee and Lavitar. Lavitar took all the damage by shielding Destiny and Eevee once more. "Lavitar!" Destiny shouted again.

Lavitar got really angry and lost control of it's power using Hyper Beam! Lavitar shot a massive beam of pure energy and knocked out all of team thunder's pokemon in one hit! "No way!" said the two grunts running away in fear "Impossible…" said the last grunt slowly walking away angrily. "Lavitar you did it!" Lavitar regained control and cheered, then it approached Eevee and Destiny. Lavitar pulled Destiny's shirt and Destiny asked "Do you want to join us?" Lavitar happily nodded and quickly became friends with Eevee and Destiny… End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon Destiny Version #9

Destiny and Eevee ran out of the dark cave where they met Lavitar. Lavitar was inside his pokeball unlike Eevee who had refused to travel inside one. "Eevee, were out at last!" said Destiny happily as he and Eevee slid down a slope. Eevee was happy to be out of the cave and looked at the sky like it had not seen it before in his life. As Destiny and Eevee walked on the grass Destiny saw that the bird that had fallen was flying away from the area. "Look!" Destiny said to Eevee "It's that bird again!" Eevee stared at the water nearby and did not bother to look at the bird flying away. "Whats wrong Eevee?" Destiny then thought if Eevee was wondering how to cross the river. "We don't have any water pokemon to cross the river." Said Destiny sadly. "But we can climb over the mountain." Eevee stared at Destiy for a while as he took out a pokeball and threw it on the ground sending lavitar out of it's pokeball. "Lavitar, can you climb up the mountain and send this rope down for us?" Eevee wondered where he had got the rope. "I got this escape rope from the pokemon centre in Pewter city." Said Destiny. "Nurse Joy gave it to me while you were recovering after that battle with Brock." "She said I should use it if I got lost in mount Moon." Destiny continued. "But since we didn't use it to escape, why don't we use it to climb over the mountain?" Eevee then understood perfectly and Lavitar dashed to the mountain and began to dig. Destiny was checking his map that his mum gave him in case he got lost, "So this mountain is actually a part of Digglet's cave." "Digglet's cave is spread all around Kanto! Said Destiny while he waited for the rope to come down. Meanwhile Lavitar had reached the top and was looking for somewhere to tie the rope. Then he saw a huge boulder and tied the rope around it and threw the rope down. Destiny and Eevee saw the rope and Destiny started to climb with Eevee on his shoulder. Destiny was nearly at the top but then… Destiny lost his balance as a Digglet popped out of the mountain and attacked him and Eevee, and they fell…

End of chapter 9


End file.
